


I'm Strong Too (Let Me Help You, I Love You)

by fenrir_moriarty



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Asshole thugs, Beat up Murdoc, M/M, Thug AU, trying to be strong and brave Stu "2D" Pot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrir_moriarty/pseuds/fenrir_moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2D (Stu) is clueless about Murdoc's night activities and one night, unable to sleep due to lack of his medicine and probably the need for some pot, he hears Murdoc and finds him hurt. He just wants to help, he just wants to show Murdoc that he can be strong too, he isn't always weak and stupid. However Murdoc is injured and just wants Stu's body (For the time beings, prob change later) and Stu feels deeply attached to him but he doesn't understand why all Murdoc is doing is protecting his body, and then making sure he is only his to abuse. Some, evil Thugs too, and probably a lot of drugs, alcohol and violence. I mean, drugs, sex and rock n roll, yeah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ugly Ass Thugs and Stu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Samster!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Samster%21).



> First 2doc fic, probably and mostly for the lack of 2doc fanfictions that are out there. This chapter is unbeta'ed however I have scanned through it. If anyone wouldn't mind beta'ing my work then that would be amazing and I would idk, love you forever, what do normal people want (thought I doubt any of them are on this site but anyway...) yeah, hope you enjoy :3

By the time the sunset, Murdoc would be the last of the band to be awake. However, 2D was awake and sitting, legs crossed on his bed, a plate on his lap as he lazily chewed stale and burnt toast. His mouth opened as he chomped but enjoyed the ever so pleasing crisp between his hind teeth. Then there was a hit, punch, shout and finally he heard Murdoc hiss. 

“Shut up!” The green bassist whisper-shouted. 

2D’s colourless eyes scanned over his room, the mess had almost begun to trail down his steps and to the rest of the filthy home. He heard a grotesque slick sound, followed by a horrendous scream. Murdoc’s of course. He hissed and stood, rubbing his injured bum. 2D hesitantly stood, his large feet guiding him out of his room and skillfully over the mess leading out. Sadly, the way it went in his head, smooth and cunning, didn’t happen as he fell forward and tripped, rolling down the stairs, his body curling as his back was hit with the spines of the stair. He stopped when he fell ontop of what he just felt sick to think about. 

Murdoc’s body was sandwiched between his and the floor. The green man growled and pushed him off. 

“Why are you still awake?!” and 2D hesitated, shielding his face and his body, giving only the sides of his legs and his already bruised forearms. He flinched as he felt Murdoc’s long fingers on his arm. Although he had to admit he did not expect the soft caressing that followed. He was still waiting for the blow but instead he felt his feet being risen from the ground and whimpered, holding onto the stair rail and the wall but Murdoc only pushed his hands, almost gently. 

He wasn’t sure if this was sickeningly affectionate and he should be worried for his life or fuck, this was sickeningly affectionate and he should enjoy it while he had it. He moved to hold onto Murdoc, wrapping his arms around his neck and biting on his lip in that cute way he does. 

“H-Hey.” He stuttered, nervous and slightly scared still. Murdoc raised a brow, “Hmm?”  
“I was erm, wondering, why you a-are t-touching me.”  
“I touch you all the time faceache.” Murdoc says calmly, beginning the journey up the stairs. 2D yelps.  
“No!” 

It came out in a sour huff instead of the normal grumble when Murdoc cursed as he stopped. He move to hold 2D’s legs a little higher, and feel the bottom that was under those coral pink undies. The long tongue ran over Murdoc’s teeth as he slightly opened his mouth in a snarl. 

 

“What did you just say to me?” yet, his voice was quiet, calm and it was damn frightening, even more so than it would have been if shouted or said through nasty clenched teeth. 

“I-I… I -- please -- don’t want to go up there, I came down here for a reason, don’t make me go back up.” 

“I have people down there, people that would eat you for breakfast, hell they would eat you as a fucking midnight snack or hell, maybe just snap you on accident with their Goddamn eyes you little twat. I’m trying to keep you up here to keep you safe. Now, shut up and pretend to not be here.” Murdoc started walking again, his boots thumping against the wood as he walks. 2D releases a deep sigh and raises his hands in defense (almost falling back) when Murdoc glared at him.  
Ivy hands released 2D on his bed and the body to those hands stood taller (now that Stu was sitting) in front of him.  
“Are you okay?” Murdoc asks, quietly, crossing his arms. 

“I was just curious...Who’s down there? Why can’t I see them?--” 

“Stop being so nosey!” The bassist hissed, his tongue out, so close to 2D’s pale face. The hollow and steely eyes widened and the tongue came closer and licked a long trail up his face. The wet of the slobber from Murdoc was gross, albeit the thought that it was Murdoc was the grossest part. The singer almost pulled away but he stayed only because he knew the bassist was trying to show affection, or he guessed, he could just be being an asshole, that seemed more likely.  
There was a holler from at the bottom of the stairs and Murdoc pulled back and tripped on a shoe. Of course he immediately picked the shoe up and threw it at 2D. Luckily, Stu ducked and it left a decent hole in the wall with the frayed laces hanging from the plaster and drywall. With a grumble Murdoc rose to his feet and pointed an unwashed finger at the bluenette. 

“Stay quiet,” He walked to the top step, “Pet.” He smiled and descents down the stairs only to start fighting with the madmen waiting for him. 

Stu stayed put, like a good pup, but when the sound of a psychopath (and not Murdoc in this case) threatened not only Murdoc but everyone, he stood, the quiet squeaking of the bed drowned out by the loud and rotten threats that spewed from Murdoc’s chapped and bloody lips. He heard the sound of a body being thrown against a wall, the sick break of bones that meant collision with the hard wooden frame. He ran down the stairs, knowing that he would be hurt but he was scared and worried. 

The opposite coloured eyes stared at him from their designated dent they formed in the wall. Murdoc’s fingers were curled and his leg obviously broken but 2D starred and for a second he clenched his fists, angry and willing to retaliate, but his shoulders slumped and his nose twitched. Murdoc started yelling at him and if he could see clearly he swore that there was hideously true tears threatening their own existence, peaking out from the corner of Murdoc’s diverse eyes. There were three thug like men in front of them and their own hands were wrapped in chains, all bloody, obviously from the man who was currently embedded in the wall to his left. 

“Oh, now, this is that little treasure you must be so fond of Murdyfucks.” The man who spoke was the shortest and stood between two, his shoulders slumped and covered with leather that was thicker that the wall Murdoc was in. Suddenly 2D was pulled from his thoughts, mostly by the insane cackle that erupted before him. The two thugs to the side of the boss, glared, their bodies exact and their eyes both equally sick. They all looked at the almost nude Stu Pot and the bluenette couldn’t help but to slowly raise his arms to cover his vulnerable body, maybe try and hide the bruises that littered his body. Maybe hide himself, he could just run back upstairs and hide in his room, or maybe get lost in the abyss Murdoc resides in. 

“L-Leave him a-alone.” Stu whispered, taking a step backward even though he was forcing his body to stay put. His own extended fingers ran up the sides of his marked arms and he turned to the side to hide his love bitten chest. His brave words were met with laughter and the struggling noises of Murdoc who wiggled free from the wall he was lodged in. As the green figure stood, his back popping and his leg was manually twisted back into place. 

The eyes did move from Stu, who they knew couldn’t touch them, to Murdoc who stood. He huffed and his shoulder muscles rippled, of course his chest was mostly flab, but whatever. Murdoc put a hand over his eyes and ran it down his face. 

“Go upstairs Stu.” 

However, defiantly 2D moved to stand by Murdoc and he even wrapped an arm around the shorter man to hold him up and Murdoc only pushed him away weakly.  
“Dammit! Go upstairs you piece of shit!” 

Once again, Stu walked only to Murdoc. His own eyes filling with tears, almost burning at his empty soul, or so he thought. The thug leader popped his knuckles and chuckled, lifting a cigarette, one of Murdoc’s by the brand, and lifted it to his lips. One of the boys to his side lit it and the boss held his hands up blowing a puff of smoke out onto the two men before him. Murdoc growled and went to lunge but 2D held his hand up to his chest and pressed gently. Murdoc looked at him, with a scowl and raised, drawn eyebrows. The thugs nods and takes a few steps back. 

“We’ll be back. Maybe next time your bitch’ll stay in it’s cage like it’s supposed to, hm?” The thugs walked to the door where the doors were opened for the short leader. 

“Oh, and Niccals, your fags taste like ass.” The boss drops the lit cigarette on the floor before walking out, followed by his own animals. 

Murdoc rushed and stepped on the cigarette, pulling away from 2D and pushing him onto the ground. He sighed as he knew the room could’ve easily caught fire with the hazardously messy condition it was in. Murdoc stormed off into his room, slamming the door loudly behind him. 2D stared at nothing, his own mind trying to catch up so he knew what was going on. It clicked and he rushed to Murdoc’s door and knocks only to be answered with silence followed by a squeak and rustle only to be once again friends with silence. 

2D opened the door and an empty bottle was thrown at him, although it was purposely aimed not to hit him and he ducked away, only scooting in closer and eventually closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning to the squeemish (but c'cm mon what fangirl hasn't read some smut in their lives? [Don't answer that]) due to smut. Though it kind of plays a part, more i's just Murdoc being Murdoc and likeling that he can have 2D in every and anyway.

Dark engulfed him and he felt hands on his body, running up his sides and down his legs. It was actually quite frightening but he wasn’t sure if that’s the reason it was so appealing. He was terrified of the dark and the rough hands that ran over his body but that mystery was arousing, probably because somewhere deep down it had to have been Murdoc and that was always so nice. 

“Is this a dream?” Stu asked, soon falling back onto a bed, cold and scratchy probably from food or something, and once again was greeted happily with roaming hands. All over his ever so slightly toned pale body. 

“Does this hurt?” Murdoc’s rough voice asked, soon followed by a tight squeeze to the throat and 2D squirmed. His neck was released and he lifted his hands to rub it. Murdoc was next to him, if not slightly on top of him, pressing his fine hair dusted chest against 2D which only caused him to shy away. 

"Stop, yeah?" Stu whispered, his hands already feeling for Murdoc, just to push him away. Murdoc hissed and once again his tongue ran over 2D's face. 

"Don't tell me what to do, faceache." The gravely voice from his bassist sounded, against his heated cheek. 2D would have pushed but he knew that he couldn't do much. If he were to stand he would likely fall in the pitch black of the room around him. 

Murdoc's fingers pressed harshly against 2D’s skin and all 2D’s (“big booty’ courtesy of The Samster) old bruises, rubbing against them as he moved to finally place a kiss on 2D. His lips rested against Stu’s chest and for once Stu relaxed and didn’t feel like he was the reason for all of Murdoc’s anger. He falteringly felt his chest and then Murdoc, his oily hair on top of his round head. His fingers curled as Murdoc’s mouth covered his hardening nipples and sucked ever so slightly. However hands batted his away harshly. Murdoc hissing around his skin. 

Soon, Stu once again felt as though he was bothering Murdoc and pulled away, his body tensing and that was until Murdoc growled and gripped his throat again, squeezing tighter and tighter. To the point where 2D was choking and he clawed at the bassist’s hands that held so tightly but they didn’t let go. 

“Listen, faceache, you are mine, okay? I’ll do what I wish to your body and I want you to relax. Now, just sit back and enjoy this. It won’t happen again.” 

The grip on his throat was gone and 2D relaxed like he had been told. His body reacted oddly, embarrassingly so, and he struggled to turn, to hide his hardening length. Murdoc only growled like he usually and always did. 2D hissed and wanted to hide his cherry red face when his salmon underwear were pulled off his body and thrown God knows where. Murdoc groaned and pulled away from 2D, laying on his back besides him. 

“Okay, I hurt because I was tossed into a bloody wall, so, c’mere.” Murdoc raised his hips to pulled the dark denim jeans off, with a grunt of irritation when they took too long to remove. 2D scooted closer, one hand over his naked erection and the other propping him up. 

Stu waited until Murdoc had removed his trousers to get any closer and when he did Murdoc pulled him ontop of him, looking up into the darkness that was so prominently and obviously Stu’s eyes. “Mudz...does this mean you’re gay?” 

Of course Murdoc scoffed and grumbled, reaching down to push the hand away from Stu’s length, taking it in his own hand and slowly pumping it. 

“No, it doesn’t make me gay...you queer…” Murdoc slowly pressed his hips up, grinding above where his hand was pumping his singer, “Now, I’m going to ask you for something, and you will do it and I swear to Satan if you tell anyone I will beat the living shit out of you.” 

2D was squirming and trying not to moan and hold onto Murdoc’s shoulders, straining to keep himself from bucking his hips. He nodded and struggled a small, “Yes,” before he moaned due to the thumb that ran over the slit, smearing precum over the tip. 

 

“Okay, good, because, I’m a little drunk, in quite a bit of pain and I can’t find my needles...I just, I want you to fuck me.” 

Sure, why not? Just, why doesn’t he bum the man who has been physically and verbally abusing him for the longest time and assume he won’t get beat up. Maybe Murdoc was hallucinating due to the pain he’s endured, or hell, maybe he’s high, of even worse maybe Stu was dead and this was just all some fucked up hallucination that he reverted back into out of the comfort and slight normalcy it gave him.  
Stu froze, his own body slowly reacting with small gasps and a moan or so, but overall he was still lost, his mind confused. Murdoc, being an impatient prick (but oh so lovely -- asshole) pulled his hands away and pushed his white underwear down, taking himself and pumping fastly. 

2D stopped him and kissed the green chest, slowly taking Murdoc’s cock in his hand. He did the same to Murdoc as Murdoc has done to him. He pushed the golden inverted cross away and off of his chest, kissing where it had rested. Murdoc, raised his hand and rested his head on them. 2D slid between the legs of his bassist and he pushed his legs up, unsure what to do really. It’s not like 2D wasn’t gay, and honestly he wasn’t sure if he was or not. He never bothered with sex or anything. Music and college and then all of the sudden he was in a coma and boom, now he was here. 

“Hurry up shithead.” Murdoc grumbled as he glared through the darkness and at the man on top of him. Stu nodded and he felt around the bed. “Oi, what the bloody hell is taking you so long?!” 

“L-Lube...I have some upstairs if I could g-” 

“No. Just...just, don’t bother with lube.” Murdoc shifted his now falling asleep hands to prop his upper body up, “It’s not you’d be the first in me, faceache. I’m fine, just, do it, for the love of Satan.” 

“Fine!” Stu said lowly, pulling Murdoc forward to him, causing an almost sharp (well, the sharpest Murdoc could make) gasp from shock to sound from the Satanist. Stu then pushed inside of him, quicker than he imagined he ever would. 

This kind of reminded him how sometimes he caught a page of porn or something around the hall or poking out from under Murdoc’s bedroom door, but this was a bizarre combination of better and worse than the images. 

First, in those damn images, he was never bumming his bassist, he never rammed himself into Murdoc in any of those. But the good part is that this was way hotter and more arousing than those pictures.

Murdoc moaned throatily as 2D started to move inside of him.   
"Don't you ever tell any -- uh, there! -- about this." The green bassist somehow managed to say even though, and surprisingly (as well as hating to admit), that it felt good. 

After a few minutes of a tortuously hot and slow thrusting Murdoc shut his eyes and came. He smiled widely and evilly as he panted. He waited for 2D to spill inside of him but the bluenette pulled out and came across Murdoc's legs. 

The bassist would yell but instead he looks between his legs and at all the cum over him. Not saying it's not nice, weirdly so, but he growled. 

"You stupid good for nothing twat..." 

"W-what?" 2D stayed between Murdoc's still spread legs. 

"If I ever ask you to do this again -- which I wont! -- then cum inside me." 

While Murdoc was talking, time 2D was busy licking his lips absently as the smell of fresh sex spread through the seemingly endless darkness. 

"Ok." Stu smiled and lies down besides Murdoc. 

"W-what are you d-doing?" 

Stu moved away from between Murdoc's legs and closed his, lying on his side away from Murdoc. And for once, Murdoc allowed the sign of affection. He turned the other way and wiped the cum off of his body with a sheet before tossing it on the ground. Then he falls asleep alongside Stu.


End file.
